The Beach Trip
by StephyYuki
Summary: A ZaDr Fanfiction. Fluffy oneshot. Zim and Dib are in High school, Dib's 6 feet with Zim a whole foot shorter. They are on a class trip when they realize their feelings towards each other. I'm new to this so I hope its good.


Dib and Zim were "enjoying" the weekend at the beach with his classmates. They had all went on a fieldtrip for the weekend. They were still on the bus; people were throwing things at Dibs large head and ignoring the green skinned Zim behind Dib, even if the latter's body had grown into his head.

‒

Zim thought it was a perfect day for taking over the pathetic planet with its pathetic earthlings. First, he had to take care of Dib. Zim had a plan that was different from the rest of his failed attempts.

He was going to make Dib fall in love with him.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet, but he prepared by watching all of the "stupid earth videos" on their "pathetic mating rituals" as Zim so likes to put it. Gir loved them but they kept making Zim want to hurl.

He thought he would start with some flowers. That will surely gain his attention and keep him away from his genius plans for taking over the planet!

‒

Dib was just sitting there thinking about how he was "enjoying" the bus ride and ignoring the balls of paper being thrown at his head. He was leaning and looking out of the window thinking about how his dad forced him to be here; he told him to make some friends and some memories, and that maybe he'd even meet a girl to settle down with. Never mind the fact that he was just in High school.

He figured he'd go and at least keep Zim out of trouble. Dib had gotten less and less hateful towards Zim and Zim was no more than an annoyance to the taller boy anymore. Sometimes he would even think of Zim as an almost friend, seeing as he was the only one who would give him any respect.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the beach after they left the hotel. Zim looked around for where he could get flowers, which caught Dib's attention. He wondered off away from everyone. Dib was wondering what the heck he was doing, so he decided to follow him.<p>

He followed Zim and watched as Zim finally found whatever he was looking for. Apparently, it was flowers. He started picking the flowers and Dib was scared. He wasn't sure why he was doing it. Either he was going to use them to poison someone or Zim was sick. Surely, he wouldn't be getting flowers for any girl. And Dib knew nothing of the Irken's bodily systems.

His heart beat a little harder at the thought of Zim giving them to a girl.

‒

Zim had finally found some flowers, and they were perfect! They were the same amber color of Dib's eyes. Surely, that will be taken into consideration by the raven. He saw it on all the movies that he'd seen earlier.

He smelled them and thought of how much Dib would love them. He shook his head of the thought; he was getting too much into character for his liking.

He started his journey back to the beach, when he caught sight of a familiar looking scythe out of the corner of his eyes. When he looked, it ducked out of sight. He around the other side of the tree just as Dib went to look around the other side. Zim managed to quickly sneak up on Dib and scared him with a poke to the ribs.

To say Dib screamed like a girl would be an overstatement, but he did jump a few inches off the ground. He turned around and blushed at being caught. He looked down at the alien with the amber brown mini cymbidium flowers in his hands. Because Dib knows flowers, end of story. '_So that's what he was getting' _Dib thought '_I wonder why_.'

Zim then handed Dib the flowers with his zipper-like grin. Dib looked at them worriedly but took them anyway. "What are these for?" he asked.

"They are for you silly." Zim laughed.

"And why are they for me?"

"Because I love you."

"No, seriously" Dib deadpanned.

"It is true, Dib-thing"

Dib looked at the flowers and raised an eyebrow, not completely buying it. His heart leaped when he heard Zim say he loved him, but was unsure as to why. "Okay then, well let's head back to the beach." Zim agreed and walked beside him.

'_YES! Zim's plan is already working,'_ Zim thought. Zim was worried for only a moment it wouldn't, but now he was sure it had worked, even with Dib's raised eyebrow look he kept flashing him every few minutes. He was especially sure and excited when Dib brought them to his nose and smelled them.

Dib wasn't sure what Zim was up to, but he liked the flowers anyway. There weren't any bugs in them and they were beautiful and smelled wonderful too. They were even the same color as his eyes, he noticed. He wondered if Zim noticed that, but then quickly shot that out of his mind, thinking that Zim was just trying to distract him from something. He wasn't sure yet, but that was the conclusion he had come to, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Everyone from their class were staring at Zim and Dib. They couldn't believe they were walking together and not yelling at each other. They stopped staring after a while thinking it was just that they finally released the sexual tension between each other, especially since they saw the flower in Dib's hands.<p>

Even Ms. Bitters was thinking the same thing, watching them just walk onto the beach. Then she started ignoring them again, as she was doing to every student and was just reading a horror story where everyone dies. She was under an umbrella, making underneath as dark as possible.

‒

Zim and dib were still wearing their regular clothes so it was obvious neither was going swimming.

"Would Dib-love like to walk with Zim on the beach?" Zim asked.

Dib still didn't believe Zim, but he felt his heart skip a beat when Zim called him Dib-love. He was starting to get used to the feeling, though, as well as used to ignoring it. "I-I guess, sure" he stuttered.

It was difficult for Dib to walk in the sand with his boots, so he took them off and just carried them along, all the while wondering why Zim seemed to float over the sand.

Hey walked along the water's edge, with Zim boasting about himself as usual. Though he didn't mention how he was going to take over "this pathetic planet", which really caught Dib's attention.

"What are you up to, anyway Zim?"

"What do you mean Dib-love? Zim is up to nothing." Zim replied with his hands out in front of him in an over exaggerated motion to show his innocence. If Dib believed him before that, he definitely doesn't anymore.

"Yeah, cuz' I believe that," Dib said sarcastically.

"Zim said he loves Dib, so he loves Dib!" yelled Zim.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to believe you!" Dib yelled back.

"Then Zim will prove it!" And Zim grabbed Dib's face and smooshed their faces together. It didn't exactly end up the way he wanted. Zim ended up smooshing his lips just above Dib's top lip.

Dib blushed as his heart raced in his chest. When Zim pulled away awkwardly, Dib grabbed his face and pulled him in for an actual kiss. Zim was surprised and couldn't think of what to do. He realized his squeedly spooch was twisting in weird, but pleasant ways. He closed his eyes and started moving his lips in time with Dibs. Let's just say Zim forgot all about his plans for world domination.

Dib didn't care about anything anymore, now that he felt the lips of Zim on his and moving with his. He was in heaven and they had the attention of the entire beach. When they pulled away, they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"Zim thinks he really does love Dib…"


End file.
